Confronting Feelings but keep a Secret
by XxYourBasicAsianxX
Summary: MJ confronts her feelings by text for Peter before the news stuff ever happened, peter just never checked his text messages. Peter accepts her feelings for him and confronts too. There's just- one- maybe three problems..
1. Chapter 1

=Continuation of There's nothing like your Identity being Exposed=

Peter woke up, trying to push himself out of bed. He carefully moved Tony's arms, trying not to wake him up. Last night Tony had asked Peter if the mechanic treated Peter as a son, in which, the conversation turned out great.

Peter got dressed, packing his notebooks and homework, fixing his lunch, and attempting to make breakfast for Tony and him.

"Making burnt pancakes?" Bucky and Sam entered the kitchen/dining room of the compound, chucking as Bucky glanced over Peter's shoulder.

"Hey! don't bug the poor kid. He's trying." Nat followed in behind Steve and Bruce.

"Cute pancakes, Pete." Steve called out to Peter, walking over to see his slanted pancakes. There was actually 7 misshaped pancakes, with crooked smiley faces on them.

"Thanks!" Peter smiles as he turned around to put a pancake and some bacon on each plate. "These are for you guys."

"Aw, Thank you Peter!" Nat speed walked over to her seat, at the edge, which was next to Steve's. Everyone else sat at their seats and began to eat as Tony walked into the room.

" ! I made breakfast!" Peter put on a huge smile as Tony sat down, grinning at the pancake.

"That's great kid." Although Tony didn't always say bigger words to make it seem 'great' the way he said it had told them that Tony's heart was about to explode with cuteness.

Peter sat beside Tony, munching down his breakfast and chatting with everyone in the compound. They all said their "goodbyes" to Peter like they did every morning, while Peter got into the car with Tony, Nat, and Steve to get to school. The day was out to a pretty good start.

…**.**

"Alright kid, make sure you eat all your lunch. If your still hungry, I'll bring more. If you need anything, just call me, Steve, or Nat. Have a great day at school kid!"

"Bye Hun!" Nat called out.

"Cya, Peter!" Steve waves at the window.

Peter got out of the car, stopping in his tracks as he got to the front, with Tony being confused.

"Love you Dad!" Peter smiled cutely,not caring that he looked clumsy or stupid, struggling to hold his homework and lunchbox in both hands.

"K- W- Love you too kid." Tony was shocked. (shooketh). He wasn't really used to Peter saying something like this.

"Since Peter's finally picking up your tracks." Nat snickered as Steve chuckled.

But he just smiled back at Peter, ignoring the other two avengers comments as he rolled his window up and drove away.

_He called me dad AGAIN. He even said "I love you"-AGAIN. _Tony smiled so much that his heart felt like it was going to explode (AGAIN) with happiness.

Whoops. This fanfic might be VERY cringy, so I apologize in advance for the cheesy romance between MJ and Peter.


	2. Chapter 2, Only to Protect you

"Ned!" Peter ran over to Ned, doing their (iconic) handshake. Mj walked up behind them, Peter's heart pounding when she spoke up.

"Hey nerd." Peter was gonna pull MJ into a hug, and so was MJ, but it just got awkward as they both tried to figure out how to greet each other, giving up and going back to their original position.

Peter hadn't seen the news or anything, so he thought no one had seen the live stream. Who knew that Peter's luck wasn't all the good.

"_Midtown high's daily news, a live stream showed spider-mans true identity, which is the infamous Peter Parker! What other than the true Spider-Man that goes to our school even better?" _The small TVs played a clip of the livestream, then continued on with the school news.

"Shoot-" Peter pulled MJ and Ned to an empty classroom, pulling the classroom blinds down.

Peter and Ned stayed silent, legs crossed on the marbled floor as the hallways were screaming with boys- mostly girls,

searching for Peter. They sat in a small little triangle/circle on the floor. They turned to MJ, silent.

"I knew." MJ looked at Peter, slightly smiling.

"W-what?" Peter stuttered, sharing a glance with Ned, then looking back at MJ.

"I already knew you were Spider-Man. From when I sometimes watched you? Not that I was stalking, you were just suspicious." MJ fiddled with her pencil, holding her small sketchbook in her other hand.

"I'm just gonna-" Ned silently walked out of the classroom, running to the nearest bathroom before anyone spotted him.

"So.." MJ looked down at her sketchbook, flipping through pages.

"You knew the whole time?" Peter hesitated, looking up at MJ.

"Well, yeah..But you haven't checked your phone in a while?"

"What do you mean?" Peter reached for his phone from his backpack, realizing he got so many texts from Ned and Mj. He opened his phone, going to his text messages and then going to MJ's.

**MJ: Hey nerd. I know you're probably busy or whatever**

**MJ: I'm just gonna say this now so**

**MJ: I sort of like, like you. Like the only reason I sort of 'Stalk' you (if you'd call it that) was because I liked you. I never really get that close to people without them questioning me so..**

**MJ: anyways cya at school loser**

The texts that were sent were dated to a few hours after Peter had texted Ned about Tony. Meaning, MJ didn't care that Peter was Spider-Man.

"Wait-so, you don't care that I'm Spider-Man?"

"Other than the fact you probably get injured almost every other day, I don't care that you're Spider-Man." MJ looked up at Peter, noticing that he was looking down at the floor.

"I-I really like you too." Peter looked up at MJ.

"That's- uh, cool."

"Wait- Would you wanna- be a- like a thing?" Peter stuttered as MJ nodded. Peter leaned in to kiss MJ, as she just leaned in not knowing what to do. They shared a- maybe a 1 minute, or 2, minute moment. Who knows, they both didn't care. They wanted to be together, that's all that mattered.

Peter and MJ pulled apart, making a small gap as they both shyly (is that a word? Lmao) smiled at each other, sharing a glance, then looking away as Ned came back into the classroom.

"Well- this is awkward but um- I almost got trampled over a huge crowd which is looking for you. There's also a bunch of news reporters outside and Tony Stark needs you-"

"Kid-"

" ?" Tony was standing at the door, quickly shutting it closed.

"Wait-your dad is Tony Stark?" MJ looked at Peter, confused. Ned slightly tilted his head up at Peter.

"Peter- you never told me that." Ned added to MJ's question. Tony slightly blushed, trying not to show much emotion. But Peter could see Tony blushing.

"I- I mean- yeah.." Peter mumbled. He actually felt kind of happy to 'say' aka lie that Tony was his dad. And Tony felt proud too.

"That's cool." MJ looked up at Tony, smiling.

"Before we go- who's this?" Tony walked over to MJ.

"Uh-" Peter stuttered. _How in the world am I gonna tell this?_

"His girlfriend." MJ smiled at Peter, who smiled back at her.

"Kid- You never told me." Tony grinned at Peter, feeling a little proud that his 'son' had a girlfriend.

"Uh-I was gonna tell you but-" Peter was interrupted by Steve, who came busting in, panting.

"We need to get to the compound. These students are crazy." Tony chuckled as he led Peter, Ned, and MJ to his car while Steve followed.

"Wait- I'm coming?" MJ looked surprised, and shocked.

"Well- you're Peter's girlfriend. Your part of the family now. Plus, Ned comes to the compound sometimes too." Tony looked at MJ from the rear view mirror. MJ smiled. She was gonna have to get used to this A LOT.


	3. Chapter 3, Officially Hurt

"Kid, you get the gunners on the left, I'll take the ones on the right." Tony called out, in his iron man suit.

"Got it!" Peter swung over to the group of gunners on the left, wrapping them in webs, dodging bullets, and making pop culture references here and there.

" , I got them al-"

"Kid?" Tony turned around to see Peter shot by a bullet he missed. "What happened?"

"I just- too many bullets were coming at me at once. And then my Spidey-sense kept randomly going off. I couldn't focus." Peter had been shot on his arm. Luckily, it wasn't as bad, since his suit was on and everything, so it sort of protected him.

"Let's get you to the med bay."

…**..**

**MJ: Hey, wyd**

**Peter: hey**

**Peter: I got back from a mission.**

**MJ: How'd it go ?**

**Peter: I'm at the Med bay**

**MJ:The place in the avengers compound where you get healed? Sort of like a hospital?**

**Peter: basically yeah**

**MJ: Are you okay?**

**Peter: Yeah, I got shot by a gunner, but it isn't that bad**

**MJ:isn't THAT bad? PETER YOU GOT SHOT**

**Peter: I thought we weren't gonna worry so much about me getting hurt?**

**MJ: You know I care about you**

**Peter: I know, I do too**

**MJ: hope you get well nerd****（≧∇≦）**

**Peter: Thanks**

**MJ:np, cya at school tomorrow **

**Peter: cya**

Peter sighed. His conversations with MJ still seemed awkward. After all, they just started dating, and they were both the shy type of people. They didn't really have names for each Other, other than "Peter" and "MJ". Sometimes MJ would call Peter "Spider-Man" occasionally, but most of the time she'd stick with "nerd" or just "peter". Peter fixed his position on his bed, Tony sitting at Peter's desk.

"You gonna tell me about your girlfriend?" Tony messed around with Peter's stuff on the desk, examining each item.

"Well- it's- Hard to explain, but promise not to tell anyone else about MJ and me?" Peter slightly blushed, he didn't really want to talk about stuff like that, since he didn't know what exactly to say anyways.

"That's fine, kiddo. But- not even your Aunt May?" Peter shook his head silently as Tony nodded, patting Peter's back as he silently walked out the room, giving Peter some room. Tony was always worrying about peter whenever he was injured.

**Ned: Hey bro **

**Peter: Hey Ned!**

**Ned: so about you and Mj**

**Peter: ..**

**Ned: you two are a couple ?**

**Peter: yeah**

**Ned: that's actually great because I've been waiting for you two to finally date**

**Peter: what?**

**Ned: remember the trip to Europe? When we went for the school trip, and you and Mj had a weird awkward moment when we were on the boat.**

**Peter: uh, yeah?**

**Ned: and then we had to leave Europe early because there was some like issues or whatever**

**Peter: yeah. And I sat next to Mj on the plane**

**Ned: yea but, she fell asleep on your shoulder while you were asleep too**

**Peter: she did?**

**Ned: yup. I have pictures too**

**Ned: Lol**

**Peter: brb**

Peter started to blush, just of the thought that MJ fell asleep on Peter's shoulder, while on the plane. (Sorry for cringe and cheesy stuff)

…**.**

Peter woke up from his bed, reaching for his phone to text MJ.

**Peter: Hey Mj**

**MJ: Hey **

**Peter: you're okay with our relationship not being like- public? Other than Ned and knowing**

**MJ: yeah, of course **

**Peter: Really? I just don't want enemies going after you and using you as a target too**

**MJ: Yeah, I understand. But what about you?**

**Peter: wdym **

**MJ: You get injured too. Even if you don't want me getting hurt I wouldn't want you to get hurt too**

**Peter: I know, but being Spider-Man is like a job but I enjoy being Spider-Man**

**MJ: alrighty.**

**MJ: but you promise to text me after every mission? **

**Peter: deal**

**MJ: okay. What do we use for nicknames tho**

**Peter: just Spider-Man or peter**

**MJ: or nerd**

**Peter: fine lol**

**MJ: Okay then**

**Peter: cya at school**

**MJ:cya**

(Sorry for this short fanfic, it was mainly to just be about the two. ^ - ^ )


End file.
